


The Assignment

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt demand and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt cross</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assignment

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

The assignment was to write a sensual paper, showing in detail how an experience, any experience, had impacted his five senses. Well hell, what was more sensual than his first time having sex with his boyfriend? It certainly fit the assignment in both spirit and letter.

So, Quatre sat down and described it in minute detail. The fact that things kept conspiring to get in the way and by the time they finally got together last Saturday they only had forty minutes before Quatre's curfew.

He painted the picture of his impatience the whole day as the anticipation built in physical and emotional ways. How he had to keep his legs crossed under the table at dinner because of the hard on that had been popping up at the most inopportune moments all evening. His anger and growing frustration with the unexpected errands his mother had sent him on, then the flat tire that took almost an hour to change.

Skipping forward to arriving at Trowa's, Quatre laid out the impact on all his senses. The way the aftershave Trowa was wearing had a spicy undertone that matched the sexy edge in his grin. How Trowa looked, dressed in tight jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that was only partially buttoned, sleeves rolled up to show off his muscular forearms. The hint of a bellybutton that flashed when Trowa moved to open the door and invite him in.

Waxing somewhat poetic in a manner that was bound to be an abuse of metaphors, Quatre raved about the feel of Trowa's skin under his fingers and how Trowa's mouth tasted differently, then his nipples and how the skin on his neck had a flavor that seemed to a blend, but not quite. That his mouth on roaming when across newly bared flesh, made Trowa arch up and demand more by moaning and burying his fingers in Quatre's hair, tugging lightly to guide where stimulation was needed most.

Sparing no detail, he told how they had kissed and touched, whispering endearments and occasionally laughing nervously as they fumbled with each other's clothes. And in the end they never did quite make it to having sex. Both of them were too excited and the simulation was too much to last that long.

It took the prodigious use of both a dictionary and a thesaurus to describe the feel of his orgasm and how it felt to lie next to Trowa, both of them completely naked, basking in the afterglow. He described running his fingers over Trowa's sweaty skin, the slip and slide over chest and abdominal muscles.

It was a literary masterpiece from beginning to end and Quatre was not surprised when it was handed back with a large A+ on the top corner. He stretched out his legs in front of him, reading with amusement the comments spaced throughout the essay. The 'wonderful description' and 'he sounds like a very attractive young man' made him smile and he had to laugh out loud at the 'I did not need to know /that/, Mr. Winner'.

All in all, Quatre was feeling pretty pleased with himself. That was until Mr. Khushrenada looked straight at him, smiled, and reminded the class that the second part of the assignment was to read their essays to the class for a peer critique.


End file.
